


Our last day on earth

by LittleLie33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - They Both Die at the End Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLie33/pseuds/LittleLie33
Summary: When you receive the call from from Death-Cast you know you will die in some moment of the next 24 hours, and Sakusa had received that call.Sakusa Kiyoomi never expect his last day on earth to be that way, a part of him always believed that he was going to die alone, he never thought he would spend his last day with Atsumu Miya by his side.Inspired in the universe of the book "They both die at the end" written by Adam Silvera.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Our last day on earth

**Author's Note:**

> “Maybe it's better to have gotten it right and been happy for one day instead of living a lifetime of wrongs.”  
> -They both die at the end. Adam Silvera

**0:34 a.m.**

Sakusa was laying in his bed. It had been a long day, today's practice had been more exhausting than ever. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling trying to get the sleep to come at him, he had problems sleeping at night. It didn't matter how tired he was, he couldn't fall asleep.

He usually ends up falling asleep at three in the morning, which was a bad hour to fall asleep when you have training in the morning. Sakusa saw the time in the cell phone it was past midnight when he saw that someone was calling him.

It wasn't somebody from his contacts, but it wasn't an unknown number either. It was Death-Cast.

Sakusa felt the air leave his lungs in shock, Death-Cast was a company that was able to predict the deaths of individuals, and they informed you when you were going to die. They just informed it, there was nothing you could do about it, no way to stop it. If they called you that was your final day on earth, and they were calling him.

He didn't want to pick the phone, but he also knew he didn't have other options. With a shaking hand, he picks up the call.

Sakusa didn't say anything, he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Hello I'm calling from Death-Cast, my name is Akane, Is this Kiyoomi?"

The way the girl said everything made everything worse, she sounded bored, like she was asking for the time instead of calling to inform about his future death.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi?"

A part of him wanted to believe it was a mistake, but that was his name, he was going to die.

"Yes"

The confirmation that came out of his mouth made everything real, he was accepting the fact that he could be dead in the next hours.

"Kiyoomi, I'm sorry to inform you that in some moment of the next twenty-four hours you would die."

After that Sakusa doesn't listen to a word of what the girl is saying, she keeps the monotonous tone while explaining about the things he needed to do, he had to fulfill a form for his funeral, also she talks about life and who he could spend that day.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes" He lied before ending the call.

That was it, that was his last day on earth, and he couldn't do anything about it, Sakusa knew he could die of anything, maybe he would fall off the stairs and break his neck, maybe something would fall on him, anything. He was going to die.

Felt the panic rushing to his veins, he had spent his days worried about germs and sickness that didn't do anything to him, and now he was about to die about some random shit. Maybe it was the anxiety taking over him but he felt like laughing, the situation was ridiculous, like the universe was making fun of him.

**1:41 a.m.**

Sakusa couldn't stay in his room, he wanted but he didn't actually wanted to die inside of his bedroom, so he decided to go to the common part of the building, he had living in the dorms with his teammates, he would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed living there, but he would appreciate it if they disinfected more often.

He decided to make himself coffee, Sakusa wasn't planning to sleep now, not that he could actually fall asleep, but he drank his coffee anyway.

"Omi-kun? what are you doing awake?"

He was the last person he wanted to see right now, to be honest with himself he didn't want to see anybody, but seeing Atsumu's face made him angrier.

"Nothing. " He asked coldly. "what are you doing, Miya? I thought you said you were tired today?"

The team had a dinner that afternoon, Sakusa was dragged there, they ate and did the things they usually do when they had team bonding sessions, but at the half of it Atsumu disappeared, he sent a text later saying that he was tired and went to sleep early.

But that seemed like a lie now, because Atsumu was still fully dressed and didn't look like he just woke up.

"Nothing."

The two of them stayed in silence, Sakusa was sitting at the kitchen table and Atsumu was sitting at the counter. The only light that was on was the one for the ceiling of the kitchen, the rest of the common area was completely dark and silent. The rest of the team was asleep.

"Were you going somewhere?" Sakusa asked, feeling the need to break the silence.

"I don't know."

That was an unusual answer from Atsumu who looked like he was lost in his thoughts.

"You don't know?"

"Well I want to be somewhere; I just don't know where yet"

"It's 1 a.m. why would you go out?"

"It's a beautiful night out there Omi, I'm not gonna die inside."

The words of Atsumu made him shiver, he looked at him, Atsumu was looking back at him.

"What?"

"I received the call from Death-Cast in the afternoon, when we were having dinner." Atsumu explained without breaking eye contact, his voice was calm, it sounded like when they were playing volleyball, he didn't sound afraid.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he didn't recognize his voice, it sounded a lot more raspy and deeper than usual.

"I didn't want to kill the mood" Said in a playful tone, like it was funny to say kill in that context.

Sakusa kept staring at him in confusion, that wasn't something he was expecting of Atsumu, he expected the setter to make it public, or at least tell the team, he expected drama from Atsumu, he expected the boy to make everything about himself. But the Atsumu in front of him didn't do that, maybe he had a wrong perception of Atsumu this whole time.

Atsumu looked calm, but his eyes revealed his anxiousness, that was the only part of him that said he was scared, because his smile and his posture weren't the ones from a person who could die at any moment.

Sakusa didn't think before the words left his mouth.

"I received the call too."

Atsumu's smile disappeared.

"Don't play with me Omi-kun."

"I'm serious, like an hour ago."

"Oh."

Sakusa didn't know why he felt the feeling of calm in his chest, a part of him relaxed when he learned that Atsumu was going for the same thing.

"You are shaking. " Sakusa ignored the shaking in his own fingers when he said that.

"I am? I didn't realize." Atsumu responded smiling again.

Even if he and Atsumu weren't the closest in the team he could see that the smile in Atsumu's face was fake, it was the same he did in interviews, the same he did in the meet and greet with his fans, the same smiled that was in a lot of his pictures.

He knew that his real smile was the one he had when he did a good set, or when they won a difficult match. It wasn't like he was expecting Atsumu to genuinely smile in that situation, but he didn't understand why he was trying so hard to look like nothing happened.

"So, you weren't planning on telling the team?" Sakusa asked for once in his life feeling incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

"Were you?" 

"I don't know."

"Well Omi," Atsumu said, jumping out of the counter, looking at Sakusa with a weird shine in his eyes. "Let's enjoy our last day on earth."

At least he wasn't going to spend his day alone.

**2:16 a.m.**

"Miya where are we going?" Sakusa asked, walking behind the setter.

He was really anxious, they were on the street in the night they could die, and because they were together the possibilities of them dying together were high.

Sakusa had made the right choice to put on his jacket before going out, even if it wasn't winter yet the wind was strong at that time of year, especially at night. Atsumu walked in front of him like the wind didn't bother him at all.

"Tell me, Omi-kun." Atsumu started talking. "have you ever gone to a karaoke at night?"

He hasn't even gone to one in the day time, but Atsumu didn't need to know that.

"No."

"Good, I know a good one in this street. "

The voice that came out of Atsumu’s mouth was his usual playful tone, like they were two friends enjoying the night, not two persons who were about to die at any moment, he was walking with calm, like nothing bother him, that was one of the things he hated from Atsumu, how did the setter looked so calm when he was so scared.

Sakusa was scared of dying, he had stayed many nights awake thinking about the inevitable part of life that was death, he was terrified, he couldn’t understand how Atsumu could fake a smile and act like nothing was happening.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Who knows,” Atsumu chuckled. “but the night is young, and so are we, so we are gonna enjoy this night."

Sakusa without any other option followed Atsumu at the inside of the karaoke, the guy in the counter seem to recognize the two boys, if he said something to Atsumu Sakusa didn't hear it, he was away and he only got closer when Atsumu said that he had to follow him to the room. This karaoke was one that had private rooms, so the two found themselves disinfecting the sofa and table with the wipes that Sakusa carried in his jacket. Sakusa sat down on the black sofa while Atsumu checked the songs catalog.

“Hey Omi-omi.” Said the boy without looking up.

“Yes?”

"You should take out you mask"

Sakusa stared at Atsumu waiting for the boy to say it was a joke, usually Miya teased him a little about his constant use of masks, but he knew he weren’t serious, because he respected Sakusa’s boundaries, and helped him disinfect, so he couldn’t understand why he was saying those things now.

He frowned, and didn't say anything, Atsumu noticed the silence and looked up to fix his brown eyes in Sakusa’s dark eyes. 

“I mean it.” Atsumu said. “You should take it off.”

“Miya, you know how many germs-”

“I know!” Atsumu interrupted him with a smile. “But germs and sickness are a problem to the Omi of the future, and not the one from today."

Sakusa looked at the setter in disbelief.

"There is no future.” He started saying but Atsumu interrupted him again.

"Exactly! that's why you should not worry."

Sakusa didn't know what kind of mental gymnastics Atsumu had made to get to that conclusion, but he also saw the point in what he was trying to say, and they were in a private room with no one else there, so he could in fact take off his mask with no problems, and he wasn’t going to spent his last hours fighting with Atsumu.

Sighing he was about to take off his mask when he noticed the hand of Atsumu near his face, the other boy froze when he was caught. Sakusa stared at him confused, but the eyes of Atsumu seemed to be asking for permission to do something.

Without being sure what exactly Atsumu was asking to do, he nodded allowing the boy to do it. Miya looked surprised at Sakusa, but slowly he reached the elastic cord of the surgical mask that was in his left ear, his long fingers brushing with his curls. Sakusa felt he was made of stone in his seat.

Atsumu was close to him taking off the mask slowly, a part of Sakusa wanted to pull away from the soft touch but he couldn’t do it, he was lost looking at the eyes of Atsumu. The setter draws away leaving the mask in the table in front of them.

Sakusa was going to die that day, and Atsumu Miya was going to be the reason.

Atsumu sang a couple of songs first, because Sakusa refused to sing with him, he had to admit the setter had a nice voice, it was no the first time he heard Atsumu sing, but he was usually accompanied by Bokuto and Hinata, so hearing just the voice of Atsumu was actually relaxing, and the songs he picked were nice. So, he was enjoying watching Atsumu sing.

“Your turn Omi-kun”

“That’s not going to happen, Miya.”

“Oh common!” Atsumu groaned sitting next to him, trying to not stem in Sakusa’s personal space. “Are you seriously gonna die without having sing in a karaoke at least one?”

“Yes. “

“You are not fun.”

Even though he said he was not going to sing, the phrase that Atsumu had said left him thinking it was his last chance to do something like that, even if he wasn’t a fan of his singing voice, he stands up to pick a song.

“Wait.” Atsumu sounded surprised. “You are gonna sing? For real?”

“Just one song.”

“Perfect, just one song.” He repeated with a smile.

He picked a song he knew, he had signed with Komori before, and his cousin insisted that he did well, Sakusa didn't want to make a fool of himself so he hoped Komori hadn’t lied to him. The song was slow and in English, but he liked it. Sakusa finished his song, noticing that Atsumu was staring at him with big eyes.

“What?” Sakusa asked equally as worried as annoyed.

“Your voice is beautiful.” Atsumu murmured so low that Sakusa wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. “Why haven't I heard you sing before?”

“I don’t like it.” Sakusa responded. “Sing in front of other people.”

“But you just sang in front of me.”

“I know.”

“Well, let’s go, it’s still early.”

Atsumu got up off the sofa and Sakusa followed him taking his mask from the table before leaving the room, when they got out of the karaoke Sakusa put his mask again, Atsumu looked a little disappointed but didn’t say anything before walking down the street.

**3:47 a.m.**

Sakusa was watching the sky as they walked, the night was dark, he couldn 't ever see the moon with all those clouds, Atsumu had said it was a beautiful night and he was staring to disagree with him, it was cold he couldn’t see how that was beautiful.

“Look Omi!” Atsumu suddenly said, pointing at something.

Sakusa didn’t have time to see what that thing was before Atsumu ran in that direction, he followed him and the anxiety in his head told him it was something bad, but he wanted to believe in the happiness of Atsumu’s voice. He only stopped when Atsumu stopped.

Omi looked with surprise at what was in front of him.

“A park with a playground?” Sakusa asked. “You ran two blocks, even when a car could have hit you. For a playground?”

Atsumu laughed about the shock and disgust in Sakusa’s voice.

“Yeah, I haven’t been in a playground since I was a kid.”

“Maybe because it’s for kids and you are an adult.”

Atsumu ignored the last comment before rushing to the playground. He was obviously too tall for any of the games, but he was laughing as he climbed the monkey bars,

even if he actually touched the floor with his feet, he was having fun.

Sakusa never were the type of kid that played outside, not only because his parent didn’t allow him to go out, also because even as a kid he was very aware of the germs around him, but watching Atsumu enjoy the playground even when he was a grown adult made him wish he had go out more as a kid.

“Are you just gonna stand there?”

Atsumu looked at him, he looked funny on top of the slide that was too little for him, Sakusa slowly came closer to the playground, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do so he just followed Atsumu, he knew they looked stupid inside of the kids game, but it was three in the morning, no one was there, and it was his last night.

They played for a couple of minutes there, but it wasn’t there much to do, so they ended up sitting in the swings, Sakusa had to fight the impulse of disinfecting the swing before sitting, they were in silence.

“I had the feeling you had never been in a playground before.” Atsumu said softly while swinging.

“I’m that obvious?”

“Yes, and you look like the type of person who only read books as a kid and didn’t do anything fun.”

Sakusa loved to read even as a child, but he wasn’t going to give Atsumu the pleasure of knowing he was right

“The only thing I did as a kid was volleyball.”

“As I expected from one as the best aces.” Even if he said in that playful tone, Sakusa felt Atsumu’s words were genuine.

Sakusa wanted to say anything else, but he couldn’t, he was focused on Atsumu, he wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the sky.

“Are you planning to tell your parents?”

Atsumu asked softly, Sakusa was used to hearing Atsumu scream and make some form of tantrum like a kid in his practices, he wasn’t used to the soft voice the setter used sometimes.

“I don’t know.” Sakusa confessed. “I haven’t talked to them in a long time.”

“Really? Why?” Atsumu noticed his question sounded meaner than he intended. “wait you don’t need to tell me; sorry I shouldn’t have asked”

“It’s fine.” He surprises himself talking. “They didn’t want me to keep playing volleyball, so I just left. I had to ask for help from Motoya.”

“Oh.”

“I don't think I can just go and say, ‘hey, I’m going to die today’ I rather they find out in the news or something.”

Sakusa didn’t talk much about his family, he usually only talked about Komori, so it was the first time Atsumu heard about the parents of Sakusa, it was actually the first time he said those things to someone else. Atsumu didn’t say anything, he looked at Sakusa expecting him to continue.

“I don’t think they would ever bother, I’m not the perfect son they wanted, they didn’t bother to know me, for they I’m just a fragile kid who didn’t follow the family business.”

“They should be proud of you; you are an amazing player.”

The seriousness didn’t suit him, but Atsumu was being honest, and Sakusa knew it.

“Well they are not.” Sakusa murmured. “What about you, planning on telling your family?”

He had to change the focus of the conversation; he couldn’t keep talking about himself. If Atsumu noticed he was changing the topic didn’t say anything about it.

“I was planning to go to Samu’s house.”

“We can go there later.” Sakusa didn’t know why he offered himself to go with him, but Atsumu didn’t look like he was against the idea of going there together. “What about your parents?”

“It’s just my mom, and she is in Hyōgo, there it's not much she can do.” 

Sakusa didn’t say anything, giving his silence as an invitation to keep talking.

“My dad died when I was ten, he received the call in the night, but he died just a few hours after the call. That day my mom and Osamu were in my grandmother's house, it was just him and me, when I woke up the next morning, he was dead.”

Atsumu stayed silent after that. Sakusa wasn’t good with words, he had never been, so he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Nah don’t be.” Atsumu said. “It’s part of life.”

“It is.”

“Omi.” Atsumu calls him slowly.

Sakusa turned his head to look at him, Atsumu was still looking at the sky, but he looked different than he did a few hours before, it was a version of Atsumu he had never seen, he looked vulnerable.

“I’m fucking terrified” murmured. “I don’t want to die.”

“Me neither.”

The silence fell between them, because that was the truth, they were scared, neither of them wanted to die, but they knew that there was nothing they could do. Life was so easy to stop, but death was unstoppable.

“Let’s go.” Sakusa said, getting up from his swing.

“Where?”

“You said you wanted to go see your brother.”

**4:34 a.m.**

The two boys stayed outside Onigiri Miya, Sakusa has been there a couple of times with the team, but the restaurant looked completely different in the night time, Sakusa was confused.

“Why are we in the restaurant? I thought we were going to your brother's house.”

“He lives above, he said it was easier that way.”

Without further explanation Atsumu took out of his pocket a set of keys and opened the door of the restaurant.

“You have a key?”

“Of course.”

Sakusa thought it was a bad idea to enter a place in the middle of the night without an invitation or at least ask the owner beforehand, but Atsumu was already inside so he decided to follow him like he did all night.

“Osamu!” Atsumu yell.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sakusa asked, trying not to raise his voice.

“Get your lazy ass out of bed!” He kept yelling.

Sakusa heard noise upstairs, followed by a loud groan, just a few seconds later Osamu Miya appeared in front of them, he was only using underwear, looked really annoyed and tired.

“I hope the reason to wake me up is that you are fucking dying.” The other Miya said looking at his brother like he was trying to kill him with his eyes.

“Ha actually.” Atsumu said chuckling a little. “Can we talk?”

Osamu looked at him like he was trying to decide if his brother was serious or not, then he noticed Sakusa behind Atsumu. Sakusa didn’t know what kind of expression was in his face, but by the look Osamu gave him he knew Osamu felt something was wrong.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Atsumu and Sakusa followed the younger twin, they went up the stairs, Osamu turned on the lights to invite the two boys to the table in the little kitchen. Sakusa sat there in silence, just accepted the tea cup Osamu offered him, Atsumu was lost of words, also looked like he was trying his best to look calm, but he failed miserably.

“So, why are you two here in the middle of the night?” Osamu asked a little worried about his brother.

Sakusa didn’t respond, he was going to let Atsumu say it, he wasn’t planning to interrupt.

“Atsumu.” His brother called him again.

“Samu?” Another voice called from what Sakusa assumed was the bedroom.

“Is that Suna?” Atsumu asked, shocked.

Osamu looks at his brother with a neutral expression.

“Rin I’m in the kitchen.” Osamu said, raising the voice to be heard by the other boy.

“So, you were fucking Suna. I knew it.” Atsumu said, a little more relaxed.

“We are dating” Corrected the boy who was entering the kitchen.

“What? When were you gonna tell me?”

“When are you gonna tell me why you came here?”

Sakusa knew Suna, he was in the same team as Komori, and vaguely remembered him from Atsumu’s high school team. Suna greeted Sakusa with a little nod before sitting in the chair that was not occupied.

“So, what are you doing here?” Suna asked directly at Atsumu.

“I wanted to say something.”

“And you had to come here, break in the restaurant and wake us up.” Osamu said. “You could have texted.”

“I didn’t think you would like to read in a text that I received the call.”

Atsumu’s words were like a bucket of cold water, Sakusa thought the boy could have said it in a nicer way instead of dropping a bomb, but it was Atsumu and the boy lost all his control when he was next to his twin.

“I’m sorry what?” Suna asked, hoping that Atsumu was only playing some mean joke.

“You hear me.”

“Atsumu if you are joking.”

“He is not.” Sakusa interrupted, he wasn’t planning to get involved in the conversation, but he thought they would believe him.

“Fuck.” Suna murmured, getting up and walking to the living room.

He didn’t blame him; it wasn’t easy to receive the news that a person you knew was about to die and you could do nothing about it. Osamu had been silent the whole time, a part of him knew it in the moment he saw Sakusa’s eyes, but still felt wrong.

“When did you receive the call?” He asked in a low voice.

“Yesterday, around seven.” Atsumu said without meeting his brother’s eyes.

“Why did you wait until four a.m. to tell me?” Osamu sounded hurt. “Were you planning not to say anything?”

“I’m sorry, but I was scared.” Atsumu responded. “It’s not like I had a plan ready in case I receive the call.”

Osamu looked down defeated, Atsumu didn’t look any better, Sakusa couldn’t begin to imagine the pain of losing someone so close to you like your twin, he stood up on the table to give the brothers privacy.

He ended up following Suna’s steps, the boy was sitting on the couch looking at the ceiling, awkwardly Sakusa sat next to him.

“Are they talking?” Suna asked, his voice was raspy like he was making the effort to talk.

“They were just staring at each other when I left.” Sakusa responded softly.

“They just need a moment.”

“Aren’t you going to talk to Atsumu?”

Suna looked at him from the corner of his eye, just for a second before looking at the ceiling again.

“How did ‘Tsumu convince you to come with him?” He ignored the question Sakusa had made.

“I received the call too.”

Sakusa noticed how Suna tensed in his place, slowly he turned his head in his direction, Suna looked tired and sad.

“So, you guys will die together or what?”

“I don’t know, I received the call later than Miya.”

They stayed in silence waiting for the brother to finish their conversation, even if Sakusa could in fact hear the murmur of the two voices talking, but he tried his best to ignore the words not wanting to hear what they were talking in private.

Suna and Sakusa watched Atsumu get out of the kitchen, he walked to the boys calmly, he had his usual fake smile on his face, Sakusa thought he would see Atsumu crying, he did not expect him to put on a mask and smile.

“Take good care of my brother, Suna.” He said in his playful tone.

That seemed to break Suna, he started crying silently, but he didn’t say anything, just walked past Atsumu without looking at him once and entered the kitchen. Sakusa looked at the fake smile in Atsumu, he really preferred his real smile.

“Let 's go, Omi-kun.”

They left the restaurant; they didn’t get to take two steps when Atsumu fell on his knees trembling, he was leaning on the floor trying to hold himself. He had waited until he was out of the sight of his brother to start crying, Atsumu had force himself no to cry in front of Samu but he couldn't hold back anymore.

“This isn’t fair.” Atsumu murmured over and over. “why? why us?”

“I don’t know.” He responded.

Sakusa felt his heart break in a million pieces, he never thought of seeing Atsumu like that, broken, hurt, scared. And it hurt him more that he felt the same way, why they? They were so young, were professional volleyball players, they had all their careers ahead of them, all their life ahead, but no. They were going to die that day. How was that fair?

He crunched next to Atsumu, Sakusa slowly put a hand on his shoulder, he hated fiscal touch but in that moment was the only thing that came to his mind in a way of comfort, Atsumu jumped in his arms hugging him.

Every alarm in his head screamed to pull away the boy, but he didn't; he stayed there with Atsumu’s face buried in his neck, he left him cry, feeling his own checks wet with tears.

They cried sitting on the floor in the middle of a random street at night.

“I’m sorry.” Atsumu said when he had collected himself.

“Don’t be, it’s fine.” Sakusa told him as he got up from the floor.

“But I touched you, and you don’t like being touched.”

“It’s fine, Atsumu.” He extended his hand expecting Atsumu to take it to get up.

Atsumu seemed shocked not only by the extended hand of Sakusa but also because he called him by his name, a thing Atsumu had been begging for months, only to be denied, until today.

He took the hand with a smile, a genuine one.

“Thank you.”

Sakusa didn’t know why but even if Atsumu was covered in dirt for throwing himself to the floor, had puffy eyes for all the crying but with that smile in his lips he looked like the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

**5:41 a.m.**

They decided to keep walking, without a place to go, the first rays of sunlight started to appear in the sky starting the day. The two boys stop walking to see the sky, it was the last sunrise they would see. Sakusa wasn’t a fan of the morning time, he preferred the night anytime, but he had to admit it was beautiful how the colors changed in the clouds.

“It’s beautiful.” Atsumu murmured next to him.

Now with the clear light of day he could see better the features of his face, he looked paler, with big eye bags, but he still looked beautiful. Sakusa knew his teammates were attractive, all the fans said it, but he didn’t see the appeal in Atsumu until now.

“Yeah, it is.”

It would have been a beautiful moment if it weren’t for the ringing on his cellphone. Sakusa wasn’t expecting a call, it was too early in the morning and he hadn’t told anyone about the call from Death-Cast so he didn’t know why someone would call him.

“It’s Motoya.” Sakusa murmured, looking at the name on his phone.

“Komori-kun? Pick up.” Atsumu said a little confused that Sakusa hadn't picked up yet.

He didn’t want to talk to Komori at that moment, to be honest with himself he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him about the situation. But he picked the call anyway.

“Hello?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” His cousin said with a serious voice. “I just received a text from Suna Rintaro.”

Sakusa didn’t know what to think, he wasn’t expecting Suna to write to Komori.

“He told you?” Sakusa felt a knot in his stomach.

“Of course, he did.” Komori sounded calm, a little angry but not the way Sakusa expected him to act. “He said he saw you with Atsumu. Are you on a date, Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa stayed silent, Suna only told him he was with Atsumu, he came out of his amazement when he heard the laugh on the other side of the line.

“What?”

“A night date with Atsumu Miya? you are bold.”

“This is not a date, Motoya” He felt his cheeks heat up, feeling grateful he put his mask on.

He noticed the curious look Atsumu gave him along with a smile peeking out on his lips.

“Yeah sure, what did you two did?” Komori asked.

“We…” Sakusa thought about lying and told him they only went to Onigiri Miya, but he sighed before answering. “We went to a karaoke, and then we stayed in a park talking.”

“See, it is a date.” Komori laughed. “I knew you had a crush on him.”

“I don’t-” He interrupted himself, he didn’t have a crush on Atsumu.

“Yes, you do, you never let me help you clean, but you have no problem with him doing it, he is always close to you and you let him, and you are on a date with him right now.”

“I have no idea of what you are saying.” Sakusa thought for a moment before continuing. “Can we go to your house?”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“I guess.”

“We will be there in ten minutes.” And he hung up.

Sakusa put his cellphone in the pocket of his jacket, he somethings hated Komori, the guy was always jumping in conclusions, and it was not the first time he had assumed he and Atsumu were a thing. But he was also glad Komori didn’t know he was going to die that day.

“So, what happened?” Atsumu asked next to him.

“Suna wrote to him.” Sakusa answered, starting to walk in the direction of Komori’s house.

“Oh shit, sorry, I told Samu not to tell anybody, I didn’t think Suna would tell him.”

“He only told him we were together right now.” He paused. “Motoya thought this was a date.”

“Oh.” Atsumu walked a little behind him, so Sakusa couldn’t see his face while he spoke. “I mean, this could be a date if you want.”

Sakusa felt a little uncomfortable with the sudden silence, he knew Atsumu jokingly flirted with everyone in the team, including him, but in those moments his words didn’t sound like a joke, and he wanted to believe Atsumu was being sincere.

“This is an unusual date, then.” Sakusa responded after long seconds of silence.

“Have you ever been on a date before, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked, going back to his usual playful tone.

“Of course.” He responded. “I have a life outside volleyball, Miya.”

“You called me Atsumu before.” Atsumu complained.

“I did? I don’t remember.” Sakusa lied, he was aware that he had called the boy by his name when after they cried on the floor.

“You are so mean.”

They walked in silence to Komori’s house, it wasn’t that far away so they made it there in ten minutes, Sakusa didn’t visit his cousin much, he didn’t like being in others people houses, but he would make an exception for that day, he had already been in Osumu’s house already.

“Would you have said yes to a date another day? If we were not dying today.” Atsumu asked softly.

“Yes.” Sakusa didn’t know why he answered that, because in another scenario he wasn’t that sure he would have said yes. But when he saw Atsumu’s smile he knew he had given the right answer.

When they arrived, Sakusa knocked on the door of his cousin’s house, they had to wait for a couple of seconds before Komori opened the door, he was still in his pajamas.

“Good morning.”

“I made breakfast.” Komori said inviting the two boys in.

“You didn’t have to.”

“Oh, shut up, not everyday you come to see me.”

“I’m going to wash my hands.” Sakusa said, walking inside the house in the direction of the bathroom. “Miya you should wash your hand too.”

“Okay.” Atsumu responded with a smile.

Sakusa saw the look Komori was giving him but didn’t say anything, he started washing his hands, Atsumu was waiting in the door in silence.

“I’m not going to tell him.”

Atsumu nodded, he wasn’t going to force Sakusa to talk about something if he didn’t want to do it. Sakusa waited for Atsumu to wash his hands before going into the kitchen, Komori was sitting there drinking his tea.

“Thank you, Komori-kun” Atsumu said.

“No problem.”

They had breakfast, Sakusa didn’t participate in the conversation, Atsumu y Komori were talking happily sharing anecdotes and jokes, they even finished the breakfast but none of them moved out of the table.

“Oh Kiyoomi, I have to ask you something.” Komori said suddenly.

“What?”

“You know, my mom's birthday is next week, and we are going to have dinner like every year.” Komori started talking.

Sakusa felt like every part of his body suddenly was made out of stone, Komori were making plans for the future, a future Kiyoomi would never see.

“And she wanted to invite your parents, but we wanted to ask you first, I know you haven’t talked to them in a long time, and we don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine.” Sakusa responded, his voice sounded more broken than he intended, he just hoped Komori wouldn’t notice. “I think it’s a great idea, you should invite them.”

“That’s awesome.” Komori smiled, not noticing the sad expression of Kiyoomi. “Well I have morning practice; I have to go get ready.”

“Sure, we should be going too.” Atsumu said, but he noticed that neither Komori nor Sakusa moved from their seats. “I will be outside.”

Komori waited until he heard the door close to talk.

“You should tell him.”

“Motoya, no.” Sakusa said looking at anywhere except his cousin’s eyes.

“Kiyoomi, yes.” He insisted. “I saw the way he looks at you, he likes you too.”

“I don’t know.”

“Look you should tell him; you never know when it's too late.” The phrase sent shivers down his spine.

“Motoya I.” Sakusa started talking, he was going to tell him the truth, when Komori interrupted him.

“I know.” Komori said slowly. “I figured it out, Suna actually called me crying saying that Atsumu received the call, and you were with him in Onigiri Miya, I thought you were just accompanying him, but then you asked to come here.”

“It’s so weird I wanted to see you?” asked , feeling like he couldn’t breathe.

“Kiyoomi, the last time you called me and asked me if you could come to my house in the middle of the night was when you left home. You received the call, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

Komori sighed; he was hoping to be wrong.

“If you suspected that, why didn’t you ask me sooner?”

“I didn’t want to spend my last conversation with you crying.” Komori gave him a sad smile.

“Motoya…”

“It’s fine, just don’t waste more time.”

Komori got up from his chair. “And go, I don’t want to cry in front of you.”

“I will tell him today.” Kiyoomi promised before walking out of the kitchen and out of the house.

“Hey.” Atsumu said, he was standing next to the door waiting for Sakusa.

“He knew it, he asked me if I received the call.” Sakusa murmured, closing the door to start walking.

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth.”

Atsumu stayed in silence, not sure what he could say., but Sakusa started talking again.

“Should we go to practice?”

“I mean, it's our last practice with the team, we should go.” 

And without any word Sakusa and Atsumu started walking in the direction of the gym of the Black Jackals.

**7:16 a.m.**

“Sakusa, Miya you are both late!” Meian shouted when he saw the two boys enter the gym together.

The captain was the first to notice the two boys, but now the rest of the team were tuning their heads to watch them. Sakusa saw the way Hinata and Bokuto exchanged glances, he didn’t want to imagine what they were thinking.

“We are sorry.” Sakusa quickly responded. 

They had spent the night walking around, he knew both of them looked like a mess but the funny looks the team were making Sakusa uncomfortable.

“Me and Omi wanted to tell you guys something.” Atsumu said with all the confidence in the world.

Sakusa saw the surprise in the faces of the team, but they didn't look worried for the information Atsumu wanted to tell them, none of them was expecting the truth.

“Whatever it is, it can wait.” Meian said. “You two go change we already started.”

“Yes sir.” Atsumu said with a smile before grabbing Sakusa by the wrist dragging him to the locker room. 

Everyone watched in surprise how Sakusa didn’t push Atsumu’s hand away, instead followed the boy without complaining. They changed into clothes that were more comfortable for workout, they were on opposite sides changing in silence, until Sakusa spoke.

“They think we are going to say we are dating.”

“I kinda get it, death is not the first thing I think when someone tells me they have to tell me something.” Atsumu responded calmly.

“Let’s go. I don’t want them to think we are making out here or something.” Sakusa said, opening the door.

“Is Omi-kun getting bold?” Atsumu teased. “If you wanted to kiss me so bad you could have said it.” 

“I hate you.” Sakusa deadpanned. 

Atsumu laughed loudly, and Sakusa was starting to regret the promise he made to Komori about telling Atsumu about his feelings, because the truth was that he did want to kiss Atsumu, but he wouldn’t give him the pleasure of being right.

The practice was just like any other, even Atsumu and Sakusa were playing better than the past days, Sakusa was trying not to get too distracted with the looks his teammates gave them. It was so relaxing to be playing volleyball, but a tiny voice in his head didn’t leave him alone, the voice was reminding him that was the last time he would be playing.

Volleyball was part of his life, part of who he was, Sakusa had been playing since he was little, for a long time volleyball was his only friend, he became one of the best players in high school and now he was in a good team of first division. But he would never play again.

”Excuse me, Omi-san,” Hinata said, coming closer. “Can I ask you something?”

Practice was ending, the rest of the team was cleaning and putting away the things they used like the balls and the net. Sakusa was in a corner drinking water from his bottle, when the ginger approached.

“Sure.”

“We went to look for you in your room this morning, because you were late and you were never late, but you were not there, and Inunaki-san says he saw you leave the building at night.” 

Sakusa noticed how the rest of the team stopped what they were doing to hear the conversation.

“Hinata, you haven’t asked me anything yet.” He obviously picked what the boy was insinuating but pretended he did not. 

“Were you with Atsumu-san last night?” Hinata asked.

“Hinata don't make that type of question!” Meian shouted.

“Yes I was with Miya.” Sakusa responded seeing all his team froze at his words. 

“Like, willingly?” Inunaki said in a teasing tone.

“Yes.”

After his words every member of the team turned their heads to watch Atsumu, who looked like he didn’t know what to do.

“Is this about the thing you guys wanted to tell us?” Bokuto asked.

“Do you tell them or do I?” His words made everyone turn their heads at Sakusa.

“It’s fine, I will.” Atsumu said to clean his throat before talking. “Well, last night me and Omi-kun.”

“Please we don’t want to hear the dirty details.” Inunaki teased.

“Shh, we want to hear the details.” Hinata responded.

“So are you two daiting now?” This time was Bokuto who asked.

“We both received the call from Death-Cast last night.” Atsumu said.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Hinata spoke pouting. 

“That is not funny Atsumu-san.”

“Yeah Tsum-Tsum. Not funny.” Bokuto said.

“He is not joking.” Sakusa interrupted. “We didn’t want to spend our last night inside so we went out.”

“Why does nobody believe me when I tell them.” Atsumu groaned tiredly.

“So… you are not dating.” Bokuto murmured trying to follow the conversation. 

“I’m sorry, this was actually our last practice.” 

More silence in the room, nobody knew what to say.

“You guys were a great team, I’m glad I had the chance to join.” Sakusa started talking, he was getting tired of saying goodbye. “Thank you.”

Sakusa left the gym without saying anything else, he didn’t want to hear the words the team could say to him as a goodbye, he was tired of the pity he was receiving, so he just left. He had his doubts about whether he should shower or not, because he could fall and die, but he decided to do it anyway, he rather die clean than sweaty and gross. Luckily he didn’t die, and was able to shower without any issue, when he came out Atsumu was there in the locker room looking at the ceiling silently.

“Hey.” Softly, Atsumu’s words were always soft that day. “The team wanted to say goodby to you.”

“I know, I don’t like saying goodby.” Sakusa began to get dressed. “I didn’t even say goodby to Motoya.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” 

“Where is the team?” Practice was over but it was just the two of them in the room. 

“They wanted to give you space.” 

“Oh.” Sakusa murmured. “That’s very considerate of them.”

“I’m going to shower. Wait for me?” Atsumu asked.

“Sure.” 

Sakusa stayed in silence as he heard the water, he felt stupid why did he had to recieved the call to realize his feeling for Atsumu, everyone seemed to notice it, Komori and the team directly asumed they were together, why he didn’t noticed it sonner, now he only had hours if he was lucky, because they could die at any moment. 

Then a loud noise was heard in the showers. Sakusa felt the panic take over him when he realized that the noise was probably Atsumu, he ran towards the showers, scared of finding Atsumu there dead.

Atsumu was on the floor, completely wet, but he was alive.

“I’m fine.” Atsumu said when he saw Sakusa standing next to him. “I slipped when I was coming out of the shower.” 

“Are you sure you are okay? Did you hit your head?” 

“Omi, I’m fine.” Atsumu insisted, but Sakusa could hear the pain in his voice. “Don’t worry.” 

“You could have died.”

“And I’m going to die anyway.” Atsumu responded a little annoyed. “I’m fine. I just need a moment.” 

Sakusa noticed how Atsumu was holding his right elbow, he probably fell on it, it didn’t look broken, but it had to hurt a lot. 

“Here, let me help you.” Saksua said, taking the left hand of Atsumu to help him get up.

“Thanks.” 

Sakusa did his best effort to not look at the body of Atsumu, the guy was only wearing a towel in his hips. He helped Atsumu to get dressed in silence. 

“Please be more careful.“ Sakusa murmured next to him. “I don't want to see you die.” 

“One of us is going to watch the other die today anyway.” Atsumu responded in a whisper. 

“Maybe.” Sakusa remembered the question Suna made to him, if they were going to die together, but didn’t mention it to Atsumu.

“Well what if we get lunch now?” Atsumu asked, changing the topic completely. 

“Isn’t a little early for that?”

“C'mon, let me take you to some place.” 

“Fine, it’s a date, Miya.” 

“I think it is like our third date today.” 

“Then I’m hoping you have something planned for our fourth date too.”

**12:46 p.m.**

Sakusa hated crowded places, that's the reason Atsumu took him to a small restaurant at the end of the street, not many people were there, it was nice. The two boys were sitting at a table at the end, Sakusa had taken off his mask to drink, Atsumu was watching him with a smile on his lips. 

“You know,” Atsumu started talking, breaking the silence between the two. “It’s a shame you are always wearing your mask, because you are quite handsome.” 

Sakusa looked at him in surprise, he wasn’t expecting a compliment, he was more than used to the sarcastic comments, so Atsumu’s honest words took him by surprise.

“I didn’t think you would take this seriously, about this being a date.”

“Well I have to compliment my date, that's what a gentleman does.” Atsumu laugh with his usual smirk.

“In that case.” Sakusa purred leaning on the table to get closer. “Atsumu, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” 

“Fuck Omi-kun.” Atsumu said, covering his red checks with his hands. “You can’t just say that, just like that.” 

Sakusa sat down in his chair properly again with a smile on his face, he could get used to returning Atsumu’s attempts at flirting. 

“Of course I can. And you started this.” 

“Yeah but I didn’t know you could flirt.” His cheeks were still a little red but he was more calm now. “And you can’t just suddenly use my name, if after this you are still gonna call me Miya.” 

“Why, Miya? I thought you liked this.” 

The waitress interrupted their conversation after that, she gave them their lunch and left with a smile, Sakusa started eating in silence not noticing that Atsumu was not eating.

“Omi, look at me a second.” 

He raised his head to look at the setter who was aiming at him with his phone, then the distinctive sound of the camera. Sakusa took a few moments to realize that Atsumu had just taken a picture of him. 

“Miya.”

“You look cute, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu said with a big smile. “Can I post it?” 

Sakusa was already expecting a bad picture of himself, but to his surprise the picture was actually quite nice, he was looking down at his plate, it wasn’t his best photo but he liked it. 

“Sure.” 

“Really?” Atsumu asked a little shocked, he was ready to delete the picture if Sakusa asked him to do it. 

“Yeah, do it.” 

“Okay.” 

Just a few seconds after his own phone rang with the notification on Twitter that Atsumu had made a post and had tagged him in it. It was the photo Atsumu had shown him with the description. _“He said I was beautiful.”_

“Miya.” Sakusa said softly. 

“I can erase it if it bothers you.” Atsumu said quickly.

“No, can we take a photo together? I don't think we have any together.” 

“You want a photo with me?” 

“Yes.” Sakusa said not to sound as desperate as he felt.

“Oh,” Atsumu responded. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Now eat, it's gonna get cold.”

They finished their lunch and got out of the restaurant, they were walking together, Sakusa silently looking for a place without many people to take the picture. 

“Omi-kun.” 

“Yes?” 

“What do you think happens when we die.” Atsumu asked calmly, like he was asking about the time.

Sakusa thought for a moment, if he was honest he had no idea, in his mind he only thought about dying not in what happened after that, he wasn’t a believer, so he didn’t believe in hell or heaven, he wasn’t sure if it was an after.

“Nothing I guess.” He responded. “We just die.” 

“I think we reincarnate.” Atsumu said sure of what he was saying.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He continued. “We can meet again that way.” 

Sakusa stopped his feet to look at Atsumu, the boy didn’t even stop walking, he said it was a fact, like he knew that they would meet again if they reincarnate. Sakusa felt his heart beating strongly in his chest, for a second he thought he was having a cardiac attack, but it wasn’t that, he was so in love with Atsumu Miya. 

“Hey, let's take the picture.” Sakusa said, making Atsumu turn his head with a smile on his lips. 

“Okay.” 

Atsumu took off his phone to take the picture, and got closer to Sakusa and quickly took the picture, he extended his phone to show Sakusa the picture. 

“Do you like it?” 

The photo had the white wall they were next to as a background, they were close together, Atsumu leaning to him, his smile was beautiful, Sakusa couldn't even see the dark eye-bags in Atsumu’s face in the photo. Sakusa was looking at the camera in the photo, he was smiling, even if it was covered by his surgical mask, he could tell by the wrinkles in his eyes.

“It’s a good photo.” Sakusa declared. “Can you send it to me?”

“Of course!” Atsumu sent the picture then put his phone back in his pocket, walking next to Sakusa. “Are you gonna post it?”

“Yes.” 

“Really? I thought you only posted things related to the team, I think I have never seen a casual picture of you.”

“Well, I don't like posting things without a reason.” Sakusa responded calmly. “But you are a good reason to post.”

Atsumu didn’t respond this time, he just watched Sakusa with a little smile on his face. Sakusa had decided he needed to tell Atsumu how he felt, he had been lying to himself for too long. 

“Atsumu.” Sakusa said loud as a whisper. 

“Yes?” The boy heard him even if they were walking in a street with the noise of cars and people around them. Atsumu had only ears for Sakusa.

“Can we go to my apartment?”

“You have an apartment? But it thought you were living with the team.” 

“I’m, but sometimes it gets too much and I need a place just for me.” Sakusa explained. “I moved in with the team like a month ago, so I still use my apartment from time to time.”

“That’s where you were all those days you disappeared.” Atsumu said. “But anyway, yeah lets go, do you need something from there?”

“To be honest, we have been outside all night and I’m tired and I’m starting to get anxious with all these people.” 

“Fuck, sorry I totally forgot, you should have said it sooner.” Atsumu sounded more worried that Sakusa thought he would be. “Did I push too much your boundaries? I’m so sorry”.

“It’s fine, you are actually a lot more considerate with my boundaries than most people.” Sakusa felt his cheeks turn pink. “And I wanted to tell you something, but not in the middle of the street, so I thought we could talk there.” 

“Oh. Sure.” Atsumu lowered his head trying to cover his burning cheeks. “I know I’m pushing your boundaries a lot, but can I ask you for something else?” 

Sakusa turned his head to look at Atsumu, noticing how he had held out his hand. Sakusa took the hand in his own without saying anything, trying his best to ignore the voices in his head that screamed about the germs, but as Atsumu had told him, that would be a problem from the he of the future, not the one from today, the Sakusa from today was going to enjoy holding hands with Atsumu as they walked to his apartment.

**14:38 p.m**

Kiyoomi’s apartment was little but it had everything Sakusa needed, it was clean and organized, even if Sakusa hadn’t been living in it for a while it looked just like Atsumu expected it to be. 

"I'm sorry, I can't offer you anything, I think the fridge is empty." Sakusa said when they were walking into the apartment.

"It's fine, we just ate anyway." Atsumu responded with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Omi-kun."

They both sat in silence on the black sofa in the middle of the room, they washed their hands before going into the living room, and now they were sitting there in silence. Sakusa didn't know how to bring the topic, and Atsumu was patiently waiting for him to start talking.

"To be honest I never thought that you would bring me here." Atsumu said, breaking the tension. 

"You didn't even know about this place."

"I know." He murmured. Sinking in his seat a little. "I mean like, this is a place important for you. Have you ever brought other people here?"

"No."

"That's what I'm saying, I never thought you would let me be around you." Atsumu wasn’t looking at him while he spoke; he had his eyes fixed in the turn off tv.

"I always let you." Sakusa said incapable of holding back.

"What?"

"I'm always allowing myself to be around you, I always let you be in my personal space.”Sakusa was looking at him but their eyes didn’t meet yet. “If you haven't realized."

"Why?"

"hm?"

"Why me?" Atsumu explained slowly, turning his head to look at him. 

Their eyes interlocked, brown and black mixing in looks that said everything and at the same time nothing, Sakusa thought he forgot how to breathe, the eyes of the boy were breathtaking, everything about Atsumu was. 

"Why wouldn't be you?" The answer left his lips almost like a whisper

"I thought you hated me until today." Atsumu said, chuckling softly as he looked away from the eyes of Kiyoomi. 

"No." Sakusa quickly responded unsure of how to continue. "You were annoying yes, I wanted to you to shut up constantly-"

"jeez Omi" interrupted Atsumu.

"Let me finish." Hissed before turning his body completely, looking for the eyes of Atsumu, but he wasn’t looking at him. "But I have never hated you. I enjoy your company more than any of the others, because you were funny and passionate about the things you love, you were caring and a pain in the ass, but I fall for you anyway."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could realize the weight of his words. Atsumu turned his eyes to look at him like he had grown out a second head.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

He couldn’t back down now. 

"I fell for you and I lied to myself saying that I didn't care about you. I lied to every person that asked if I had a crush on you, I always said I didn't, but I do."

"Please don't play with me Omi-kun."

"I'm serious." Sakusa said firmly. "I'm in love with you."

Atsumu was silent, that was definitely not the reaction he was waiting for from him, the blonde was always loud at all times, even if he rejected him Sakusa was expecting him to scream at him, not silence.

"When I first saw you in the training camp,” Sakusa continued, taking the silences as an invitation. “I thought you were an asshole, an attractive one. You were a momentary crush, something I should have forgotten about. But then I saw you again, and I fell for you, but I didn't realize, I didn't want to admit it, for some reason it felt like a defeat."

"Then why are you saying this now?" His voice was blank, Atsumu didn’t express anything with his expression or words. 

"If I didn't say it now, when?”

“So you wouldn't have told me if I weren’t dying today?” 

“Probably not.” Sakusa confessed. “This is the first time I accept this feeling myself. I’m too much of a coward to tell you this, if I was the only one dying I wouldn't have told you.” 

“You…” Atsumu looked lost in the words, like he couldn't concentrate. 

“Maybe I’m being selfish, but i wanted to tell you.” Sakusa said going back to his seat, giving Atsumu more space. “You don’t have to say anything. You don’t own me anything, you can reject me.”

“But I don’t want to.” Atsumu was fast in his answer. “You seriously believe I would ever reject you?” 

“Well you haven’t said anything yet.” 

“Fuck Omi, I thought I was obvious.” Atsumu turned his head back to laugh a little, Sakusa felt lost.

“What do you mean?”

“I love you too.” Atsumu said firmly, more sure in his words than he had ever been. “Maybe since the first time I saw you wearing the Black Jackals uniform.” 

“So all this time…” 

“We could have been together?” 

Maybe it wasn’t that funny, but Sakusa felt the laughter bubbling in his insides, and he couldn't hold on any longer. “God, we are both idiots.” 

“Yeah, we are.” Atsumu joined laughing next to him.

The awkward tension was gone. Sakusa couldn't fight the feeling of euphoria that was invading him, he couldn't stop smiling. Atsumu looked happy even if he wasn’t looking at him directly. 

“Omi-Omi.” Atsumu calls him softly. 

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” Atsumu took the silence of Sakusa as a negative. “Fuck sorry, your boundaries, I’m sorry.” 

Sakusa slowly took off his mask and looked at Atsumu with a smile, he appreciated how Atsumu respected him, most people in his life didn’t even say sorry after making him uncomfortable, but Atsumu had always been careful. 

“Atsumu,” Sakusa said, getting closer to him. “yes, you can.” 

Slowly Atsumu put his hands in Sakusa’s cheeks, looking directly at his eyes, making sure that Sakusa was comfortable with the touch, but Sakusa couldn't wait any longer, he crash their lips together, breathing the same air as Atsumu, putting his hands in Miya’s hips, holding tightly his shirt as the kiss increased intensity.

Atsumu’s touch was electric, exciting and at the same time it felt like home. But his kisses, his kisses were the best thing Sakusa has ever experienced. 

**15:07 p.m.**

His shirt was throw at some point and now was laying on the floor, they were both in the bed of Sakusa, kissing between whispers, Sakusa couldn’t take it anymore, he was losing the control of himself, but Atsumu didn’t want control, the way his hands touched his body, everything felt right in that moment. 

“Can we?” The question was left in the air. 

“Yes, Omi, please.” Atsumu said in between breaths. “I have been waiting for this.” 

“Fuck.” The words left his throat with a growl when he noticed the hands of Atsumu traveling through his chest down.

Their lips never broke contact for long, one of them was always bringing them back together hungry for more. Sakusa could even think, the only thing in his mind was Atsumu; the pleasure he was feeling, the way his hands felt over him, the way Atsumu moaned his name.

He knew in the back of his mind that he wouldn't have Atsumu ever again, waking next to him was a fantasy he would never fulfill, they only had today, that was the reason he held onto him tighter, scared of the thought that the moment could be gone at any second. But for now Atsumu was his, and that was all that mattered.

**16:27 p.m.**

Sakusa was hugging the boy next to him, trying his best to ignore the fact that both of them were covered in sweat, even if he was feeling gross that he couldn't bring himself to break contact with Atsumu, his back was pressed against his chest, Sakusa could feel the dyed hair brushing against his nose.

“Thank you Omi-kun.” Atsumu murmured.

Sakusa didn’t know what he was supposed to say, so he just buried his face in Atsumu’s locks.

“It’s kinda late, even if I would love to die this way.” Atsumu joked trying to sound as casual as he could, but it made Sakusa shiver. “Can we go back to the dorms?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sakusa responded, still a little lost due to Atsumu’s joke.

He couldn’t understand how he was so chill about it, he got up, instantly missing the touch of Atsumu. 

“I need to shower first.” 

“Of course.” Atsumu responded with a bright smile. “Try not to fall and crack your skull open.”

Sakusa ignored the last comment before going directly to the bathroom to take a shower, the cold water it felt like it was washing away all traces of Atsumu, because standing there under the shower he couldn't help thinking about how Atsumu was going to disappear from his life, how he was going to die and the inevitability of his own death. 

He tried to push away the negative thoughts as he came out of the shower.

“Your turn.” Sakusa said coming into the room fully clothed. 

“Yes sir.” Atsumu said getting up from the bed. “Can I borrow your clothes?”

“Yeah, you can pick anything from the closet.” 

Atsumu looked really good in his clothes and with his hair dripping, he looked just as beautiful as he always did. His smile was constantly in his face.

“Let’s go, Omi.” Atsumu walked to open the door of the apartment to get out.

He looked so sure of himself, not like a man that was walking to his own death, because Sakusa knew it. Atsumu said he received the call around seven, so he had only three more hours, if he was lucky, but most of the people died in less than twenty-four hours, so nothing assured him that he would live his whole last day.

Sakusa followed him, looking inside his apartment fully knowing that it would be the last time he would be there, he closed the door feeling like the grim Reaper was right behind him.

**17:13 p.m.**

Walking down the street with Atsumu next to him felt like something like he had been doing his whole life, his hand in Sakusa’s hand felt just the right way, he had to thank Komori for the encouragement. The street was pretty full and that was increasing his anxiety, but Atsumu's hand made him feel safe somehow. 

The sun was still shining in the sky, it was a nice afternoon, it wasn’t too hot, so walking back to the dorms wasn’t a problem, the only problems were the crowd and the loud noises of the cars, but Atsumu walked unbothered next to him.

“Omi-Omi, can I call you Kiyoomi?” He asked.

“I thought you liked calling me those nicknames, what is it with my name now?” Sakusa didn’t understand the unexpected question.

Atsumu didn’t even ask him if he could call him by those nicknames, he did it anyway, even if Sakusa specifically told him not to do it, he didn’t know why now was Atsumu asking if he was allowed to do something. 

“I knew you liked it when I called you Omi.” Atsumu said happily, squeezing his hand a little. “But can I?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

“Kiyoomi.” The raspy tone of Atsumu’s voice gave him butterflies in his stomach, he wasn’t ready. “Are you blushing?” 

Atsumu started laughing, making Sakusa blush even harder.

“No.” He lied, knowing his blush was visible even with the surgical mask. “Shut up.” 

“Okay okay, I will stop.” Said trying to catch his breath. “But I wanted to tell you something.” 

“What?” Sakusa asked looking at Atsumu, but the blonde wasn’t looking at him, he was walking with his eyes on the horizon. 

“I’m really happy I spend my day with you, Kiyoomi.” His hand was shaking, but his voice was firm. 

Atsumu turned his head to watch him, his brown eyes were covered by tears that threatened to fall, he smiled. Sakusa felt like the whole world could fall apart and he wouldn't care, the only thing that mattered for him in that moment was Atsumu.

“So am I” 

He was so lost looking into Atsumu’s eyes that he didn’t see anything else, he didn’t hear the screams at time, he didn’t notice until Atsumu looked at him in fear, pushing him with all his force.

Sakusa slammed his head against the pavement, he felt disoriented for a couple of seconds, he didn’t know why had Atsumu push him away with that force, the pavement was cold and dirty, he felt a little dizzy but his eyes were looking for Atsumu, missing the warm of his hand already. But he couldn't see much, the crowd was covering his field of vision.

“Oh my god what happened?” 

“That car came out of nowhere.” 

“It had to get out of the way to get on the sidewalk.”

“Maybe he was drunk.” 

“Oh my, that poor boy.”

“Is he alive?”

“Can someone call an ambulance?” 

Sakusa heard the voices of the people around him, they were talking about an accident, the panic rush through his veins when he notices that Atsumu wasn’t near him, he got up in his feet and got into the crown, not caring about the germs and the proximity of the bodies, he needed to find Atsumu. 

The car in question the people were talking was a red one, it had crashed in a street light, as the people had said it had come out of the way, but that wasn’t what the people were looking at, no, they were looking at the pond of blood and the boy that was there.

His blood freezed in his body, he recognized his own clothes with panic, that dyed blonde hair, his feet moved faster than his thoughts, he was pushing people out of the way, trying to reach him.

“Atsumu!” He cried when he got next to him. 

Atsumu was conscious, awake, alive. 

“I’m fine, Omi-kun.” He murmured, Sakusa was sitting on the floor next to him, desperate.

“You are bleeding.” His voice was shaken, even if Atsumu was right in front of him he couldn't be calm.

Atsumu slowly raised his hand with an expression of pain, he had definitely broken something in his arm in the fall, he touched his forehead where the blood was coming.

“Did you hit your head?” Sakusa asked.

“I don’t know.” 

“I call an ambulance.” Some girl next to them said. 

“Thank you, but I’m okay.” Atsumu said, trying to get up, Sakusa hold him to keep him in the floor. 

“No you are not.” Sakusa said his voice occasionally cracked, but he looked at atsumu seriously. “It’s probably the adrenaline taking, what if you have internal bleeding, or if you-”

“Kiyoomi you are hyperventilating.” 

“Atsumu if you die now I-.” He couldn't even finish the sentence.

The people around them didn’t understand, they saw that Atsumu was talking, they thought Sakusa was exaggerating, but they didn’t know Atsumu was supposed to die today, they didn’t know Atsumu’s time was running out.

Atsumu looked at him with a sad smile, because he also knew, there was no way he was okay, he had to die sooner or later, but he was trying his best to not look scared.

**17:46 p.m.**

The ambulance took it’s time to arrive, even the police got there quicker, Atsumu looked worse that in the moment he found him on the floor, Kiyoomi was right, it was the adrenaline making Atsumu talk, they were together in the ambulance, they let him being by his side after Sakusa said he was his boyfriend. 

Atsumu insisted he was fine, even if was not, he also asked the paramedic if he could check Sakusa, because Sakusa had hit his head when he pushed him. Sakusa didn't hear a single word the paramedics told him, his eyes were fixed in the bruised face of Atsumu.

At some point of the ride Atsumu lost consciousness, Sakusa didn’t let go of his hand, not even when his hands were cold. 

The paramedics did their best, but Atsumu was dead already when they arrived at the hospital.

**18:12 p.m.**

“Sakusa?” Osamu asked at the other end of the line. 

Sakusa couldn't bring himself to talk, he knew he had to call Osamu, he didn’t know what to say.

“Is he…?” The question died in his throat. 

“Yes.” Sakusa murmured, hoping his voice didn’t show he was crying. “It was internal bleeding, he was hit by a car.”

“Where is he?”

“In the Central Hospital.” 

“We are going our way.” 

Sakusa didn’t wait for Osamu to arrive, he left the hospital in silence, it was getting dark outside, Sakusa had walked all day with Atsumu, this was the first time walked alone down the street. 

**18:34 p.m.**

The dorms were silent when he arrived, he sat down on the sofa of the common room, he was looking at the ceiling incapable of containing the tears running down his face. He didn’t even turn his head when he heard a door opening. 

“Omi-san?”

Hinata was there, in the door, he quickly sat down next to him, Sakusa and Hinata weren't exactly close, but he was a nice person, and he enjoyed his company, in the moment he felt the arms of the shorter boy around him, he broke down. 

Sakusa had never cried as loudly as he had in that moment. 

Hinata didn’t ask anything, he knew at the moment he saw Sakusa. He was also crying, but patiently waited until Sakusa broke apart the hug to look him in the eyes. 

“Atsumu-san loved you.” Hinata said, he was tearing up.

“I know,” Sakusa said with a broken voice. “I did too.” 

“Atsumu-san gave me this, after practice, when you left.” He said, pulling out a letter from his pocket. “He asked me to give you this, in case I saw you again and he wasn’t here.”

Sakusa took the paper from the hand of Hinata.

“Thank you.” 

“Do you want me to give you privacy?” Hinata asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to my room.” 

He didn’t look at Hinata after closing the door of his room.

**19:02 p.m.**

Sakusa was in his bed sitting, he hadn’t read the letter yet, he was scared, it’s the last thing he had from Atsumu. He opened it anyway, he recognized the poor handwriting of Atsumu at the instant.

_Omi-Kun_

Only reading the nickname Atsumu had from him sent shivers down his spine, imagining his voice, the way he said it with a smile.

_I really hope you don’t get to read this, but I’m writing because I just received the call from Death-Cast, I don’t know if you know this already, but I'm going to die._

_Maybe I already died by the moment you are reading this._

_I have waited a long time to say this, and it’s probably too late, but in the case I didn’t say it when i saw you today, let me say it now._

_I have loved you since the first time I saw you and your stupid curly hair, I know I’m a handful, and I don’t expect you to love me back, but i needed to tell you._

_-Your favorite Miya._

Sakusa reread the letter a lot of times, even when his vision was blurry by the tears he wanted to keep reading the short letter, Atsumu had wrote this when he received the call, when he didn’t know that Sakusa had received it too, before he knew Sakusa loved him too. 

He wanted to tell him that too, Atsumu also was waiting to confess that day. He cried feeling a little smile appear in his lips.

**19:45 p.m.**

Sakusa Kiyoomi has made a post.

That took his fans and followers by surprise, because he didn’t usually post anything. It was the picture he had taking with Atsumu, putting in the description of the photo;

  
“I have loved you since day one, but I only had you one day”

**21:23 p.m.**

Sakusa loved being in control, all his life has been this way, and that was he felt it was missing for the last twenty-four hours, he had given complete control of everything to Atsumu, he let the boy guide him through the city going from place to place, and then fate snatched the control, throwing Atsumu out of his life. 

He wanted the control back, he didn't like being surprised by fate and the uncertainty was slowly killing him. 

His feet were guiding him to someplace, the air in his hair felt nice, but the night was cold, he was looking at the sky with his hands in his pockets, feeling his right hand brush against the letter of Atsumu now folded in his pocket. 

Sakusa imagined Atsumu in front of him, he knew he wasn't there, but he could almost heard him saying:

“It's a beautiful night out here Omi.” 

Sakusa looked at him, a part of his brain screamed he wasn’t there, but Atsumu looked so beautiful with his usual smile. Sakusa remembered the conversation they had when he told him he had received the call, and he smiled.

“I'm not gonna die inside." 

Sakusa said before jumping.

**23:49 p.m.**

“And the fans of volleyball are mourning today.” Said the news anchor. “Today, two members of the Black Jackals, the professional volleyball team had died, Atsumu Miya, and Sakusa Kiyoomi, the two boy were-”

Osamu turned off the tv whipping away the tears in his face, he was tired and sad, he had just lost his brother but the news only talked about it as a loss for the volleyball team, not as two persons who had lost their lives.

He felt the hand of his boyfriend around him, Suna was next to him, he had been crying all afternoon, but now was more calm, he pet Osamu's hair gently. 

“They are together now.”


End file.
